Bethany in Narnia
by Hannah Bieber and the Beatles
Summary: Bethany comes to Narnia while the pevensies are there and both Edmund and Peter fall in love with her. On the other hand Miraz is trying to kill everyone.Please read better than sounds I SWEAR rated T for kissing and language.


**Hey yall, this is a story I've wanted to do for a long time. I'm sorry if you get really into it, but I won't be able to update very often I'll try my best though. The setting is Prince Caspian but I won't quite be following the movie line. It's just so you know what everyone looks like. Um they never tell how old peter and Edmund are so I'm going to say Edmund is 15 and Peter is 17. So without further ado my Narnian love story. P.S I own nothing oh and I know probably nobody wants to do this but I need a beta so message me if you're interested. **

(Edmund POV)

We were back in Narnia, and thank God too. If we hadn't been transported then we'd have to go to an awful school where it was all rules and you were treated as if you were 30 instead of 15. As we played in the water I looked around, and suddenly wondered if we really were in Narnia. It certainly didn't look like Narnia.

"Where do you suppose we are?" I asked.

"Where do you think," Peter laughed.

"Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," I said pointing to the top of a hill where there were as I had said ruins. Peter decided we needed to investigate so we started walking. Peter and I had a race to the top I won, of course but Peter wouldn't admit it. He said he'd stopped to help the girls (which he hadn't) for anything. He could never give me any credit for anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy had realized that the ruins were cair paravel, and we'd found a way in. Susan had realized her horn wasn't there, and we'd found all our old armor and clothes. It was pretty cool, I'd found all my stuff that I'd thought I'd never see again. We were walking up the steps again, and I heard something. I raced up the steps.

I looked around, and there I saw a girl that couldn't have been any older than me. Though I couldn't really get a good look at her I could tell she was very pretty. She was dressed in an odd dress that was much too long for her. It was blue, white, and light gray and I was certain that if a waterfall had been turned to fabric this is what it would look like.

"Girl, are you alright," I said walking towards her. She looked up at me I gasped she _was_ very beautiful. Her skin was pale, but she had freckles which most people think is a tragedy but it just made her face more lovely. Her dark curly hair cascaded down to a little past her shoulders. The eyes that looked back at me were a beautiful hazel color. All in all she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"Hello?" she said. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked calmly. I couldn't quite talk yet but apparently Peter could.

"Hello nymph what are you doing here, have you come with a message," he said.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Nymph, is that not what you are?" Peter asked trying to sound regal.

"No" she said.

"But you have to be being so pretty," I said finally getting my voice back. She blushed.

"I'm just a girl," she said quietly.

"But your clothes," Lucy said curiously. "You have to be magical, unless you always dress like that," she laughed.

"No, I don't, when I got here I was dressed like this," she said.

"What's you name," Susan asked curiously.

"Bethany, Bethany Noel," she replied. She rubbed her arms, and I could tell she was cold.

"Where are our manners?" I asked and helped her up putting my arm around her to make her warmer. I realized blushing that the fabric was not a dress but a sort of sheet that she had to hold to keep from falling. I had now knew why she was a little chilly.

"Lucy, mind running back down there and getting her some clothes?" I asked.

"Sure thing," she said excitedly.

Peters POV

Bethany had gotten clothes which were a little big on her but it was cute. We all were sitting around the fire I had ordered Edmund to build so that I could get close to Bethany. Though she was younger than me she was quite cute and I really liked her. She'd been telling us stories of her two little brothers and older sister in the real world. They were funny stories. Now I was a little disgruntled because Edmund had returned from getting the last of the fire wood.

"So Bethany from what I've heard you know where you are right?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah I do, Narnia of course my mother came here as a child," she said.

"When," I asked.

"I don't know when exactly, you know how Narnia works," she said.

"Guys now that we all know each other and everything what are we going to do?" Susan asked. "I mean," she continued. "Does Aslan want us for anything?"

"He didn't tell us anything," I said thinking over what had happened. "Bethany? How about you?" I asked.

"Yes, actually he did," she said she wasn't looking at me though she was directing her words towards Edmund. "He told me we I obviously didn't know who the we was then, anyway he told me that we needed to help someone named Prince Caspian," Bethany said dramatically.


End file.
